Boyfriend: no, wait, WHAT?
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: A short and sweet one-shot. Complete Natsu/Lucy pairing. Originally written by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster and Xx.Mystique.xX. Rewritten.


**Title: **Boyfriend… no, wait, WHAT?

**Summary:** A short and sweet one-shot about Natsu Dragneel, and Lucy Heartfilia.

**Warnings: **None… that I can think of.

**Author's note**: Rewrote and edited a few parts here and there. This was originally done by both Xx. Mystique .xX and myself. Hope you like it.

_._

_Boyfriend… no, wait, WHAT?_

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster and Xx. Mystique .xX fanfiction._

_We own nothing else._

_._

Everything seemed quite normal today. The sun was shining, the birds were singing…

Well, everything aside from that small apartment home a few feet away from the riverbank was normal enough.

Why, you ask?

Lucy Heartfilia woke due to the sun rays seeping through her light pink curtains hitting her eyes. At least, that was the logical reason. When she tried to lift herself upright on her plush bed, she had felt a pair of strong arms around her slim waist. Whoever could it be?

"KYAA! NATSU!"

Why, none other than our favourite Dragon Slayer, Natsu Ddragneel.

Pushing her embarrassment from the position they were in aside, she attempted to wake him.

"Mhmph. Five more minutes."

Lucy felt a vein pop on her forehead when she received that reply and resorted to an alternative wake up call.

"LUCY KICK!"

Natsu fell to the floor with a loud _'thud'_ sound. He groaned while slowly attempting to get up, sending a glare to the irritated blonde in the process. "What the heck, Lucy?! Is that the way to treat your boyfriend?"

Lucy froze for second, staring at the idiot on the floor in surprise. "B-Boyfriend?" An obvious blush appeared on her face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'BOYFRIEND'?"

Natsu sat up properly and rubbed his head. "You don't need to yell." He looked up at her with a grin. "I meant what I said."

Lucy stared at the boy in front of her on the floor, almost completely dumfounded.

"Natsu…"

"Ya?" Natsu answered.

"You do know that a 'boyfriend' is a guy who's in a romantic relationship with the girl he likes… right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then wha-"

The blonde was cut off when she felt something warm press against her lips. To say that she was shocked would've been a complete understatement.

Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia's fellow guild mate and best friend… was… KISSING her?!

Now… if she wasn't so shocked, and if she had to be just the tiniest bit honest with herself… she would admit, it felt _awesome_. But, it's not as if he gave her the time to kiss back or savour the moment

Nope. He pulled away almost as soon as he'd started, and how embarrassed must Lucy have looked after that, while Natsu was grinning like a fool above her.

The blonde stared at the boy once more, but this time, with an even bigger blush gracing her cheeks. "Wha- what just happened? D-Did y-you just… _kiss_ me?" She managed to stutter out.

"Yup," His grin widened. "Just to show you I knew what I was saying. You know, I'm not as dense as you think I am~" Natsu winked.

Lucy sat dumbfounded, at a complete loss for words. She was dreaming, wasn't she? Yes, yes, all a dream. No way in hell was this the Natsu she knew, right? …RIGHT?

"I thought it was time I'd let you know how I feel about you." He put one knee on her bed and brought himself closer while cupping her chin.

"I'm in love with you, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu Dragneel stated proudly.

Okay… maybe she wasn't dreaming.

Much to both Natsu's and _her own_ surprise, a soft smile tugged at her lips.

"Too you long enough."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly as Lucy proceeded to close the gap between them, giving him a long, passionate kiss, which Natsu found himself smiling into. But again, much to Lucy's dismay, it didn't last long, for they were rudely interrupted by a guy in just his boxers, a fearsome scarlet haired beauty, and a flying blue exceed who had knocked down the door when neither Lucy, nor Natsu were paying attention.

"Oh, look! Natsu and Lucy are making kittens early in the morning~" Happy giggled mischievously before quickly flying away out the window. No doubt in anyone's mind that the blue exceed was off to spread this piece of juicy gossip to the rest of the guild.

Erza just stood there blushing madly. She seemed to be frozen in place as she was off stuttering a few words no one could quite understand.

"I-I, u-um... sorry for interrupting! We'll be waiting at the guild." She quickly said after a few awkward moments, and made her way to the broken down door whilst grabbing Gray, who was again, only in his boxers with a partial nosebleed(after witnessing what he just saw) and leaving as quickly as possible.

"Well… that was awkward." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Lucy, on the other hand, chose to ignore the fact that her door was broken down meer moments ago, while her house had been intruded, _yet again_, and just focused on regaining the lost mood between her and Natsu.

"Oh, who cares? Just kiss me you idiot." Lucy said sweetly while wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu blinked before grinning and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Gladly." With that, he smashed his lips onto hers.

_._

_A little later…_

_._

The guild was as loud as ever, even as early as 11o'clock in the morning.

Erza was still a blushing a mess(referring to the incident she had seen earlier), Gray was in the bathroom, trying to wipe the last of the blood away, and Happy… well, he was just about done telling the rest of the guild. You know what about, right?

Just then, the guild doors burst open, revealing Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, _hand in hand_.

"Oi! Bastards!" Natsu yelled as everyone turned to stare at the two.

Okay, so maybe they all thought Happys' story was a little off track after hearing it. But, this… to see the proof right in front of them was a slightly surprising.

Lucy smiled, a slight blush appearing on her face. "We have something to tell you!"

The whole guild paused to listen.

"We're now going out!" Lucy and Natsu said simultaneously, with matching smiles too, of course.

Once the guild heard, despite the surprise and shock, everyone erupted in cheers, congratulated them and then went on to what they were doing.

Elfman was screaming something about being a man. Erza finally managed to subdue her mad blushing and stuttering, while sitting at the bar, eating her favourite strawberry cake while talking to Mira. Another big fight between the guys started in the background that Natsu was just itching to join.

.

.

.

Lucy held him back impatiently, before cupping her hands around her mouth. "Oh, minna! Before we almost forget…" She quickly glanced towards Natsu, who only smiled happily. "Our wedding is in a month's time!"

_Silence_.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

. . .

**Author's note: **That's all folks!

What a surprise there...

Please review?


End file.
